The Two Kids of Severus and Lily Snape
by thunderpotter
Summary: Severus and Lily Snape has a Daughter and a Son name Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape and Harry Snape and How the memory charm was effceted from the characters I dont Own Harry Potter just Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape defeat voldement
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the year of 1977 of June, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Lily just find out that she is pregnant and so Lily and Severus got married that summer before school that starts again for their 7th year in September.

During the year of the next term since they are married the school knowledge of them however due to the baby they have their own quarters to share. In March they have a baby girl named Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape born on March 28, 1978. She was a handful but they got used it for the year.

"Severus", said Lily.

"Yes, Lily", said Severus

"Tiffany, is going pooped in her diaper again; Severus can you please change it" asked Lily

"Yes Lily I will change Tiffany's diaper" said Severus

Tiffany have been a trouble baby but she was good sometimes. It was the end of graduation time. So Severus and Lily Snape and their daughter moved to a cottage by a nice lake. During the two years of having Tiffany they were so happy with their little girl. It was Tiffany second Christmas and Lily Snape have carvings like eating grilled tomatoes she was pregnant again, but it was New Year's Eve and Lily need to tell something to Severus and Tiffany that they are excepting another child together.

"Severus and Tiffany" said Lily

"Yes Lily/Mommy" said Severus and Tiffany.

"Severus and Tiffany, well we don't want to put away the crib because I just find out that Tiffany is going to be big sister soon" said Lily

"Me a big sister mummy" said Tiffany.

"Yes sweetheart you are, Severus since Tiffany is only 22 months and she will be two in March I think it's time for her a big girl bed what do think" said Lily.

"Yes I think that is a great idea" said Severus.

So over the next six months getting ready for the new baby. However Tiffany is still a sweetheart but sometimes she can be a pain in the butt. Lily is having a baby boy and Tiffany was helping her parents getting ready for the new addition to family. So July 31, 1980, Lily Snape just giving birth to a baby boy. Tiffany was taking a nap in the room at that time however when she was awake she saw her baby brother. They decide to name him Harry because of Lily father was named Harry.

So from that point on Tiffany was helping her mommy with Harry a lot while Severus have other things that he was doing. One night at dinner Tiffany was eating with daddy, mommy, and Harry. Lily told Severus it was Bath time for Tiffany. So Severus to take Tiffany for bath time she is daddy's girl after all. When they came down Harry was eating sweet potatoes and he was picking at his food and Lily was getting so frustrating with Harry.

"Harry you can't have strained peaches for every meal", said Lily.

Harry made a disgusting thing with his noise. Lily sighed.

"Harry you are being difficult your sister was never this difficult at all when she was a baby", said Lily.

Just then Severus came in with Tiffany in his arms and Tiffany was already in her pajamas for getting ready for bed.

"Ah is Harry being difficult", said Severus.

Lily was still trying to feed Harry and he was still moving around in his high chair and making a disgusting sounds while Tiffany was trying not to giggle towards her mother.

"What is your mother doing now", said Severus. Still holding Tiffany in his arms and Tiffany is giggly at her mother.

"It's not funny Sevvy and Tiffany stop giggly", said Lily.

"Don't call me Sevvy" Severus growled at Lily.

"Mommy, why is Harry making that face when is eating his food?" asked Tiffany

"Tiffany, your baby brother is been difficult with his food again", said Lily.

"Oh, Harry come little brother", said Tiffany.

Tiffany and daddy was watching Harry and "Gaga" with his food so Severus summoned up his pacifier and dipped in the sweet potatoes and he took it.

"Go take Tiffany to bed I'll finished Harry and get him ready for bed" said Severus.

"Take goodness I married a brilliant man" said Lily taking Tiffany into her arms so she can getting ready for bed so Lily kiss Severus on the cheek.

"Goodnight Tiffany I'll see you in the morning and Lily I'll see you in a little bit after I finished Harry" said Severus.

"Okay Severus come on Tiffany kissed daddy goodnight" said Lily.

So Tiffany kissed daddy goodnight and gave a kissed to Harry but he was being a pain in the butt. So Lily took Tiffany to bed and kiss her goodnight but she has trouble sleeping so Lily sing to her and Tiffany fell asleep. Tiffany is only three but sometimes it's hard for to sleep at night. So Tiffany fell asleep and Lily went to her room and waited for her husband to come in the room. Severus was finished up with Harry in the kitchen. So Harry was a mess so he took him for a bath and then put him to bed. When Severus was putting Harry to bed in his crib and Severus went to his room while his wife was asleep so he deicide to take a shower because of Harry.

During the next year was hard because of Albus Dumbledore ask Severus to became a spy for the order for him. James Potter and Severus Snape set their differences for the plan to take Lily and Harry with to set up a false marriage to each other. However Tiffany would be with her godfather Albus Dumbledore during the memory charm only Severus will have the memory of Tiffany and Lily will have Harry but she will remember of Tiffany that was the agreement for the terms. Before that they did celebrate Tiffany's fourth birthday.

"Severus" said Lily

"Yes Lily" said Severus as he is watching his two children play with each other for the last time together.

"Severus take care of Tiffany after all she is daddy girl after all she loves you way to much" said Lily.

"I promise Lily, Tiffany loves me way to much" said Severus.

As Severus and Lily are watching their children for the last time for Lily of Tiffany and Severus for Harry until the Dark Lord is gone forever. Albus Dumbledore Tiffany's godfather came in and told Severus if he is ready and then he place the memory charm on Severus, Lily, and Harry but it is place not place on Tiffany because she was going to live with her Godfather even though she was four years old she didn't know what was going.

AN: This my first fanfiction please review it would take me a couple days at least to do chapter 1 of this I've been dealing with some issues with my computer but it is fix now. If like review thanks thunderpotter


	2. Chapter 1: Six Years later Tiffany Snape

_AN: Sorry this is late I know I said acouple days I been dealing with a Sinus headache infection. I will try to update soon please review_

* * *

Chapter 1: Six Years later Tiffany Snape

Tiffany was at Hogwarts with her father Severus Snape and her Godfather Albus Dumbledore she is getting ready to go to Hogwarts even though she grew up at Hogwarts because her father is the potions master there. Tiffany saw a spider that was going to get her so she started to scream. Severus was teaching his potions class and all of the sudden he heard a screaming noise coming from his office and he rushed in the office and Tiffany was jumping up and down everywhere because there was a spider.

"Tiffany would stop jumping up and down and making noises while I am teaching" Severus sternly at his daughter with that look.

"Sorry, Dad I just got scared because there was a spider. It won't happened again" said Tiffany apologizing to her father.

"Don't do it again, young lady. Since you interpret my class you are grounded for two weeks. Do I make myself clear Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape" said Severus lecturing his daughter.

"Yes, Dad" said Tiffany. Since Tiffany got so sad and little bit of angry because she got grounded it is not the first time though.

Tiffany was not happy since she got grounded by her father. She is wondering what is her baby brother is doing even though it been years since she has seen him and her mother. Severus got a divorce with Lily because Tiffany was a pain (that is not even true they are still married do to the memory charm). During Tiffany's grounded she have to stay in her and her father quarters because she is grounded.

So after the two weeks of begin grounded. Tiffany wonder what house she will be in maybe Gryffindor like her mother or Slytherin like her father. It all this depends which house she would be in she kind hopes to be like her father but we can never too sure of it. When Severus classes was over he want to talk to Tiffany if there was something the matter.

"Dad! Where are you?" wonder Tiffany seeing where her father is because she needs to talk to her father.

"Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape, what did I told you about yelling in the quarters, young lady" said Severus so sternly.

"Like a lot of times I know Dad, I was looking for one of my books that you got me for Christmas and I can't find them I check all over the quarters accept for your office Dad" said Tiffany worriedly

"Ah, those books are put away because you got grounded you won't get them back till you learned not to shout across from the quarters, Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape" said Severus very sternly.

"Oh okay I'll wait for a while then dad" cried Tiffany. Severus look at his daughter like she just lost her best friend or something. Severus pulls Tiffany into a hug at that time and give a kiss on her top of her head.

So the summer went by Tiffany all have sudden she did accident magic and set her father robe on fire by accident next thing Tiffany got grounded again only for a week. So during the summer Tiffany got her letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father was in his potions lab working on a potion next thing Tiffany came into so excited that she got her letter and Severus look up and saw Tiffany with a letter she was so excited of getting the letter her father was proud of her. So then they went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and it was not hard to do find all of the supplies for Hogwarts.

Now it was September 1, 1989 it was the new students to come to Hogwarts. This is the year that the potion's master daughter came to the school as a student and she place in Slytherin just like her father she was always daddy little girl all the time. On the first day of classes The Weasley's Twins was putting a expulsing in the cauldrons.

"You did that, whoever it was would be expelled" said Severus so angry.

"It was me Professor Snape" Said Tiffany apologizing to her father. Severus was looking at his daughter looking at her of disappoint in his own daughter even though she was covering up for the Weasley Twins.

"Miss Snape, after classes today my office" said Severus

"Yes, sir" a sad Tiffany so was lying to her own father she knew she would get grounded for the month lying to him.

As classes was end Tiffany have to go down to the dungeon's to talk to her father for lying to him in class. She knocked on the office door waiting her father to say enter or something else.

"Enter" said Professor Snape. As Tiffany walking in hers father office at that time there was a chair in front of his desk. "Sit down Tiffany" said Severus her father.

"Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape I am very disappoint in you. You lied to me Tiffany and you know I don't like begin lied to" her father said to her now Tiffany is crying right in front of her father. Severus stood up walk around his desk and went towards his daughter he pull her up out of the chair and into a hug. He kiss her on the top of her head.

"Tiffany look at me" said her father.

"Yes Daddy" cried Tiffany. Looking up at her father still have tears in her eyes. Her father wiped away her tears way from her face with his thumb.

"Now young lady why did you protect the Weasley's Twins" said Severus seriously to his daughter.

"Dad they are my friends I couldn't have you expelled them for blowing up the cauldron because it was not that serious" said Tiffany

"Tiffany thank you for telling me the truth of protecting your friends. Now young lady you are grounded for the month after classes your will go straight to room and do your homework. Now since I'm also your head of the house you will not go to the common room only to our quarters. Do you understand me Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape" lectured Severus to his daughter and Tiffany was not shocked at all since got grounded again. "Now go to your room and for the month you be writing an essay not to lied to your father" said Severus. As Tiffany left to go to her room she wonder why she protected Fred Weasley she had a crush on him or something.

During that year she try her best not to get grounded again because she doesn't want to disappoint her father at all during her first year of Hogwarts. Tiffany didn't got into any troubled after that because she will don't won't to get yelled at her father again. During Christmas time she was spending some time with the Malfoys because Severus is Draco godfather and Tiffany is Lucius and Narcissa godchild (that is true but she has three godparents because to other is Albus Dumbledore do to the memory charm of her father and Tiffany only memory is the charm of the godparents) Tiffany and Draco got along really well.

During next year she haven't got into in trouble at all because she was already grounded for the year by almost helping the Weasley Twins with their experiments and her father grounded her for the year by doing stupid experiments with her friends. So during that time of her year grounded she knew she go to classes and come back to her father's quarters and do school work there. Christmas was boring as ever she couldn't do anything because of her beginning grounded.

The next school year was different because her baby brother was coming to Hogwarts. Harry's relatives was so mean to Harry like literally. They would like starve him, beat him, and do stuff really mean to him. So Professor Dumbledore send Hagrid to get Harry Potter (Snape) the boy-who-lived from his relatives' house. So at the beginning of that year. At the start of the year feast which the sorting came out all of the sudden Professor drop the passing glamour in front of Tiffany because she is Harry's old sister because he did want to drop it in front of Severus Snape that is Tiffany and Harry's father. When Professor Albus Dumbledore did that he was looking directly at Tiffany from it she look at Harry and she was gonna be sick because her brother was in Gryffindor and her father saw that she was not fell well at all "Tiffany Are you okay" said Marcus Flint. "No I am not fine at all Marcus just leave me alone" said Tiffany sick to her stomach. Severus saw this and he was concerned of his daughter. Tiffany left the great hall right after the sorting hat ceremony Severus follow his daughter and she was crying in her and her father's quarters because of her baby brother.

"Tiffany what's the matter" said Severus very concerned father.

"Dad I swear that Harry Potter is like ghost of something" said Tiffany

"Really like what" said Severus

"Nothing, Dad I am just going to bed I am not fell well it could be that time of the month again, Dad I love you" said Tiffany

"I love you too Tiffany, Sleep and Feel Better okay sweetheart Daddy loves you a lot" said Severus

"I know good night Dad" said Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry's First Day of Classes at Hogwarts Tiffany's Third Year of Hogwarts

Harry Potter (Snape) is in his first class which it was Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall and Tiffany have a Talk with Professor Dumbledore about Harry. So Professor Dumbledore explain to Tiffany she must protect her baby brother at all times because he was suspicions that You-Know-Who was at the school trying to get the stone. Tiffany and a few others teachers know about the stone.

Harry just went to Professor Snape class and Tiffany have a free period for that morning so she was helping her father with the first years because her first class was her father because Professor Dumbledore want to talk to her so she was making up her assignment with the first year.

"Class as you can see that there is a high classmen in here is because she was attending a meeting with the Headmaster and she is my daughter so treat her with some respect as you treat your other teachers" said Professor Severus Snape.

So the class did their work when Tiffany notice her baby brother looking at her she just work on her potion than she was finished and told Professor Snape that she was finished. Professor Snape dismissed his class and everyone is in the Great Hall for lunch and doing study time. During that time everybody was working on homework. It was the first Quidditch game of the season and Harry is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because during his first flying lesson he stood up to Draco Malfoy to give back Neville Longbottom remberball back and Draco flew it and Harry chase after it and when Harry came down Professor McGonagall called his name and to follow him and he did it.

Now it was Halloween time and during the Halloween feast Professor Quirrell came in and the troll left the dungeons and Professor Dumbledore told the prefects to escort everybody back to their common rooms. Harry and Ron was looking for Hermione Granger because she was in the bathroom crying and the troll was right there. Three of the Professors came as well Tiffany Snape because she has to stick by her father because she knows about trolls and how to get the troll to sleep.

During Christmas time Tiffany and her father was in their quarters and Albus came down and talk to Tiffany about something. "Tiffany, how the looking out for your baby brother this year" said Albus. "It is going very well the only thing is that my father he still don't of Harry, Uncle Albus, why can't dad have his memory charm lift off of him yet?" asked Tiffany. Albus is really thinking hard on this one because everything just happened to Tiffany this past year and he doesn't won't that yet. "Just wait for the letters Tiffany that your mother gave to you before I placed the charm on three them" said Albus. Tiffany alone just nodded at the effect. On Christmas morning Harry find a note that was from Tiffany Snape (Harry's Big Sister) he was reading the letter and it says this _"Merry Christmas Harry, I have to keep an eye on you because you are in fact in danger Professor Dumbledore ask me at the beginning of this year to watch you so no harm or threat will come to you. On your first day of the Quidditch Match when your broom was begin jinx and Hermione though it was my father Professor Snape but it is not it was Professor Quirrell it might be why that your scar was hurting. Have a Merry Christmas Harry Sincerely Tiffany Snape P.S. Don't do any stunts on your broom please._ Harry though it was weird for Snape's daughter contacting him.

Everybody was coming back from the Christmas Break he told Ron and Hermione about the note that Tiffany Snape sent to him and was keeping an eye on him. "Harry why is keeping an eye on you it doesn't make any sense to me" said Hermione. Harry just shrugged his shoulders as a respond to her. It was the Hogsmeade weekend and Tiffany was going with the other third years and up and Severus didn't want her to go for this one because of the cold. So Tiffany stay behind and told her friends that she couldn't go due to she have to keep on someone. So Tiffany was following around Harry her baby brother and making sure he doesn't do anything really stupid are so. The next day it was just weird because he saw Tiffany following him but she was not following them she was going to see the headmaster because it was something that came to him.

As Tiffany enter the headmaster office because she saw her father and now she was in trouble for something that she did. Professor Dumbledore motion for to seat down in front of them she was now in big trouble from her father because she sent a note to the Potter boy (but it was Severus son anyway) so by sending that note to Harry. Tiffany is now grounded for two months and detention with her father for two months because of the letter she sent. Now Tiffany was with her in his quarters since Tiffany got in trouble she had to face the consequences of began grounded for two months and detention for two months she hate it a lot but she is used to it. When Tiffany was in there quarters her father was lecturing her that it is wrong to send a letter to Harry Potter (Snape) because of his father of what his father do to her father when he was at Hogwarts.

As the Easter holiday just coming around the corner Tiffany is now off her grounded now so she can hang out with her friends again and the detention are finally done from all of this. So Tiffany was talking to Fred and George Weasley about what they will do for the summer. Tiffany don't know what she would be doing for the summer but she already knows what she have to do.

Now it was coming around the exams and everybody was studying really hard. Harry and his friends where talking about the sorcerer's stone and they was talking to Hagrid about it of the stone no one is supposed to know about it only the teachers and Tiffany Snape. Harry said "How does the Tiffany Snape knows about the stone? Hagrid." Hagrid didn't say anything about it anymore.

The exams are now done and over now just have to wait on their results. Harry and his friends are going to the trapped door tonight and stop Snape from steal the stone. When Harry and his friends made it through the chess board and Harry went by himself to face Snape. When Harry is facing Professor Quirrell not Professor Snape and he is the one after the stone first. Then Harry was hear voices and Professor Quirrell took off his turban and there no other than Voldemort himself that he can begin back his parents back that was a lie. Harry was now in the Hospital Wing and Professor Dumbledore said the stone is destroy and someone wants to talk to him. Tiffany Snape came in the Hospital Wing and told Harry that she is his Big Sister and she knew about for years but couldn't told him till the end of the school year.

At the end of the year feast the Slytherin House won the house cup but at the end Gryffindor won the House Cup. Now summer came and everybody was saying goodbye to one and another. Tiffany Snape waved her baby brother goodbye before she gets caught by her father and she does not want that.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry this late but im been very busy with christmas and the New Years its just been a little crazy ill try to update next week or another week or so_

 _Happy New Years_

 _thunderpotter_


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's Birthday and Truth

Chapter 3: Harry's Birthday and The Truth

Harry was back with his relatives for the summer and go to well at all because he was back doing the same reunite from when he started at Hogwarts. Tiffany Snape was with her father because he was keeping an out for her for some reason. Harry woke up just a few minutes before midnight and he saw sometime flew in his window and there was letter from someone. Then an owl went to his window he recognize the owl it Tiffany Snape owl she have written him a letter to. Harry thought to himself too weird for Tiffany Snape to write him one.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _As you know I have written a letter it is because when you are turn 12. There is glamour charm place over of you due to your true appearance how I know that is because I am your Big Sister Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape you used to call me sissy poo when you was very little and I used to call you little bro. You have mom smile and speaking of our parents they are Lily Snape and Severus Snape. James Potter was not your biological father Severus Snape is and I am your older sister. The reason I was not with you is because I was with Albus Dumbledore he is my godfather Harry but I have two others ones as well and they are the Malfoys back then mom and dad was friends with them._

 _I Love You Harry Bug_

 _You're Big Sister Tiffany Snape_

 _P.S. Mom wrote you a letter as well_

* * *

Harry taught that was weird because it has to be a prank but it was not it was her owl and it disappeared after he open the letter from his sister he don't think he did not have a sister but he does that was the truth from Tiffany of why he was protecting him. Now he saw the other letter and thinking it was safe to open and it was his curiosity of the Letter.

* * *

 _Dear Harry Bear (called you that when was a baby),_

 _I am sitting here writing this to you because I was hoping that you was with me, your sister, and your father after the events. That of my hope that Albus Dumbledore's plan to worked however if it didn't work it there was a memory charm that was affecting your memories but not your sister because she was safe at Hogwarts. Your father was becoming a death eater and that we hope that it will not be risky of him married to a muggleborn. James Potter was not your true father it is Severus Snape and Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape is your older sister. I loved both of my children very much. This enclosed of the package is a photo album and the charm will restore your memories same thing as your father._

 _Always,_

 _Your mother, Lily Snape_

* * *

Harry thought this was a prank coming from Draco Malfoy but it was not. He look at himself in the mirror and now he look like Professor Snape so it was true Tiffany and his mom was telling the truth to him even though he was shocked of his real father was the person who hates him for begin someone else son. So during the next morning Severus Snape was reading the letter from his wife Lily and there was a memory contained and it restore his memories of his son and wife, his daughter Tiffany was the memory holder keeper till this was being from far okay. Severus stroll into his daughter room which she was still sleeping from writing the letter for Harry her baby brother from all of the memory charm. He slowly shook Tiffany and she was stirring to wake up and when she open her eyes she saw her father leaning over her like she was in trouble from doing something very bad.

"Tiffany, sweetie did you knew that Harry Potter or say Snape is your brother" Severus question his daughter.

"Dad, yes of course I knew about this if you remember now that I was not home that night remember I was with Aunt Minerva at that time so I can store all of the memories" said Tiffany.

"I am going to Dumbledore by risking my son into your mother's sister house for protection because of the wards" said Severus angrily

"Dad, good luck with that. I am going back to sleep now okay" said Tiffany sleepily. Severus just stared down his daughter.

"Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape you need to be up its close to nine o'clock in the morning. Are you sick or that time of the month again" said Severus trying to wake up his daughter and put his hand on Tiffany's forehead and she was burning up with a fever so Severus just went to her bathroom grab a cold towel and put it on her head so the fever can go down.

* * *

So than Severus went to Albus Dumbledore office and telling him that Harry needs to come home to his father and sister but Dumbledore says he is perfectly safe with his relatives. So Harry was up and it is his twelfth birthday and he went downstairs and he was cooking breakfast for everybody.

"You are who?" said Aunt Petunia questioning the person in her kitchen.

"It's me Harry" said Harry

"What a freak a boy" said Aunt Petunia!

All of the sudden there was someone just apparate outside and Harry got smack from a frying pan of the back of his head and the person just walk into the house from the kitchen Door it was no other than Professor Snape.

"Don't you dare to touch my son people" said Severus very angrily at the Dursley's.

"Did you just say he was your son" said Aunt Petunia questionly.

"Yes he is my son with Lily and also with my daughter Tiffany which she is your niece and you won't ever see her at all" said Severus angrily at Petunia and Vernon Dursleys.

At that time Severus gather up of all of Harry things. Now Harry and Severus went back to Hogwarts at that time to the infirmary to check-up on his injuries and at that time Tiffany fever has gotten worse she was also at the infirmary because of her fever. Her father was concerned of her and Harry because both of his children was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey said that Harry was good to go but Tiffany had a severe allergy to a certain potion that her stomach hurt.

* * *

Then when Tiffany is feeling much better she is with her father and her brother. Severus is celebrating with his daughter and son because its Harry birthday and Albus Dumbledore came and wants to reapply the clamor charm on Harry and sending him back to his relatives but Severus said no and Tiffany also said no she is not losing her baby brother anymore. Albus Dumbledore left he was redoing Harry birth certificate to have Severus as Harry's biological father. Harry have just turn twelve years old.

* * *

AN: Sorry that this is a month late i just have my 21st birthday and i also just got in engaged so ill update soon as i can i just started my new job to

thanks

Thunderpotter


	5. Chapter 4: Start of a New School Year

AN: Hey guys sorry for the two month delayed I've been very busy because of work so ill try to update when I can plus im working on other fanfiction

Thanks

Thunderpotter

* * *

Chapter 4: The Start of a New School Year

As the start of the school year for Tiffany year 4 and Harry year 2. Severus has been wondering have it been that long since Tiffany started School and with Harry he just got his son back and it's been crazy with them at the new start of the new school year. Tiffany and Harry are talking about her first and second year of Hogwarts and Severus heard laughing and he tough that Tiffany was telling her stories when she was at school before Harry came to Hogwarts.

Tiffany and Harry are having the time of their life because they are getting their School Supplies before school starts and Harry saw his friends getting his school supplies and he is talking with his friends and Tiffany saw her friends.

"Hi Harry and Hi Tiffany" said Hermione Granger

"Hi Hermione" said Tiffany and Harry

"How's your summer been Harry" said Hermione

"It's been great been having fun with my sister and my father it's been a great summer" said Harry.

As Tiffany, Harry, and Hermione are getting there schools supplies they see the Weasley's and their children was also getting there schools supplies as well as Draco Malfoy and his father when Tiffany saw her other godfather she tapped her father shoulder and Severus turned around and seeing his concern on his daughter face and he turned and saw Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Draco was getting his schools supplies for the school year.

The Snape family went back to Hogwarts and Severus is still concerned on Tiffany's face is like she had a allergic reaction to something. So they was eating that night for dinner and Severus was talking to his son and daughter but Tiffany was not talk at all.

"Tiffany, sweetie what's the matter" said Severus.

"Dad, what's wrong with my sister" said Harry.

"I don't know Harry. Tiffany sweetheart talk to me please" said Severus getting worried at Tiffany because she is not talking.

"Dad, Harry there is something that is bother me because it's about the Chamber of Secrets because Uncle Lucius gave me this Dad" said Tiffany. Severus stood up and walk around the table to where Tiffany was at and Severus pick up the book and it read as Tom M Riddle and he dropped it and went to the fireplace and called Albus Dumbledore Tiffany's other godfather. Albus looked at the booked and he got the worried look on his face.

"Tiffany how you got this book" ask Dumbledore.

"Uncle Albus it was Lucius Malfoy gave that to me at Diagon Alley when I was getting my schools supplies for this year" said Tiffany.

Severus told to take Harry out of the room for moment. When the children came back into the room Severus had grounded Tiffany for the rest of the summer because it was a dangerous Dark Arts book from the Dark Lord because it contains a Spirit inside of the book.

So for the rest of the summer Tiffany has been confined to her because she is grounded. Tiffany has been thinking of why of the chamber of secrets because of the myth that there is a monster hidden inside of the chamber for a long time. It was just two weeks before schools starts but Tiffany can't go the Weasley for the last day of summer because she is grounded so Tiffany have to go with her dad instead of the Weasley. Molly Weasley tried to convince Severus of letting Tiffany stay but he was not having it at all.

It was the last day of summer vacation and Harry was ready to go the Weasley for the last day of summer and Harry was staying overnight and Tiffany have to stay with dad because she was still grounded so she was already at Hogwarts. Severus was tell Molly if needs anything not heisted to call him at all. Severus says goodbye to Harry and tell him I'll see him tomorrow. Severus just got back to Hogwarts for the staff meeting Tiffany was busy cleaning her father office.

It was the next day and Tiffany slept in late because she was already for Hogwarts of the new school year. So as the students was getting on the train and Tiffany been on the train for her first year because of the sorting hat ceremony and it was coming to close for the New Year. So she was already in the great hall for lunch and it was only her by herself because not all of the students are not there yet and the students would be arriving late evening. Tiffany heard from Professor Dumbledore that her baby brother and Ron Weasley was not on the train for Hogwarts. Tiffany was getting worried that her brother is gone.

So Harry and Ron just arrived in the car that belongs to Ron father and it flew into the Whomping Willow and it beat up the car up it was completely in ruined. So Harry and Ron went up to the Great Hall and they did not see Severus or Tiffany in the Great Hall except that they was right behind Harry and Ron. The boys went to Severus office and Tiffany was right beside her father because Harry little action. So there head of the house came both Ron and Harry have to served detention and both families where not happy with the boys. Ron got grounded for the stunt. Harry on the other hand also got grounded and some punishments to go with it. Tiffany was laugh at Harry and Severus got it so Tiffany also got grounded which she just got off of her grounded and Tiffany was set directly to her room for the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Year 2 and Year 4

**AN: Sorry Guys that this is two months late been very busy I'LL try get chapter 6 up in month or two**

 **thanks**

 **thunderpotter**

* * *

Chapter 5: Year 2 and Year 4

Tiffany and Harry Snape are in the family quarters while Severus is lecturing his children that it was not right to tease each other. Tiffany laughing at Harry and Severus saw this "Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape will stop laughing at your little brother" said Severus. Tiffany said nothing back to her father and Severus continue with his lectures. So at the end he send Harry to his common room but grounded for the week however Tiffany is still grounded for the rest of the month and she was sent to her bedroom in their quarters.

So for the next week Harry and Tiffany was doing homework in their father's quarters. Their father came in and all of the sudden and his face was with anger so Tiffany and Harry backed off and not trying to get in their father way. Harry was done with his homework now he has to do his father essay so he went to his common room to work on his essay. Tiffany is working on her homework plus she has more to do than her brother. So after when Tiffany was finished with her homework she than did her essay but it was finished and she read it over again and to make sure it was correct.

Since Tiffany is year 4 she has a lot of different stuff she has to do. When her stupid godfather gave her the dairy of Tom Marvolo Riddle and then she told her father and the headmaster because of this situation with the chamber of secrets and she got grounded for that. Tiffany was in her room and her father came in very angry face. She was just doing her homework at the time before the term start.

However there is a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Lockhart which Tiffany and Harry don't like him at all because he always says Harry's last name as Potter but it is not Potter it is Snape. Tiffany and Harry are doing school work in the Great Hall for studying and all of the sudden they was doing homework and their head of house's was standing in front of them.

"Ms. Snape & Mr. Snape follow us please" said Professor McGonagall

"Yes, madam" both Tiffany and Harry.

"Quick question Professor did we do something wrong" said Tiffany.

"No you didn't Ms. Snape neither did your brother" said Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, come on Harry let's go so we don't get into trouble from dad" said Tiffany.

"That's fine Tiffany let's go" said Harry.

So at that time they are going to their father quarters to see what is going. When they enter their father's quarters their father is standing in the middle of the room pacing back forth. Severus told his children to sit down on the sofa. Severus told his children that there had been attack of a student that was petrified and he tells them for their own safety they must stay in their father's quarters for the time begin.

During that term Tiffany and Harry stay in their father's quarters because of the petrified students. It was the first Quidditch game of the season and Tiffany is on the Slytherin team Harry is on the Gryffindor team and it was the first game of the season. Tiffany on the other hand was on the injury list for the team do to having a bad headache. So the team replace her of Draco Malfoy since Tiffany was Seeker. That was the only position was open at that time.

It is Christmas time everybody is getting ready for the holidays and the term exam is done. Everybody is getting ready to go home for Christmas to have fun with their families. Since the Snape family goes home with their father to the cottage. When they got to the cottage it was very cold there till Severus heated the place up with the flick of his wand. Severus told his children to unpack there bags from school. It is Christmas morning and Tiffany was up first so she carefully went down to the kitchen to get some water without waking up her father and brother up. Their father is a very light sleeper to wake up but when she got to the kitchen her father was already up but not Harry.

"Dad you are up early I thought I get you up on Christmas morning" said Tiffany.

"Well Tiffany since Harry home now I was going to let you sleep in today" said Severus.

"Dad you know I love to sleep in, but I've been having waking up early in the morning going to the bathroom almost of break. Is that normal Dad" said/question Tiffany?

With that Severus is getting a little concern of his daughter because she is his first born. Severus is thinking what is coming to.

"Tiffany sweetheart, you should told me of this soon then now" said Severus.

"Dad I didn't want to say anything in front of Harry because I don't want him to worry about this at all okay Dad. I'm just scared" said Tiffany.

So Harry woke up and started to open up the Christmas presents Harry got a lot same as Tiffany they were both very good this year not as much grounded. So that evening they went to the Weasley house for Christmas dinner and Percy is still mad about the whole Professor Snape son thing which its true Percy have to deal with it. Now it was time for the Snape family to leave back to their cottage for the night before going back to Hogwarts.

Spring came around and it is the middle of April and Tiffany just turn 15 years old her dad was so mean because she was not doing her homework at all. Tiffany did do her homework and her dad was not believing her at all. So a lot of students are petrified because something was wrong and Harry one friend is a Muggle-Born and she has been petrified from this thing. Harry and Ron are visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing and Tiffany was researching of these attacks. Hermione have something in her hand and it was a piece of paper and its talks about the spider and the snake. So Harry and Ron went to find Tiffany and his dad but his dad was nowhere to be found, but they did find Tiffany so Harry show his sister the snake stuff and she said that it all depends of a type of snake.

Severus found his children the girls bathroom and Harry and Tiffany went down to the chamber of Secrets to defend the basilisk and which they won however the teen Tom Riddle was still there when Harry stab the diary the teen Riddle was destroy from Harry and Severus is proud of both of his children from the Riddle teen forever. It was the end of the term all the exam are cancelled from Professor Dumbledore because of Harry, Ron, Tiffany, and Severus for taking out the snake.

Now there summer have started for the next term.


	7. Chapter 6: Prisoner of Azakban

**Hi guys Thunderpotter here sorry that is 4 months late been very busy with work Ill try to update hopefully soon it woukd be more next time**

Chapter 6: Prisoner of Azkaban

It was Harry's third year and Tiffany fifth year so it was O.W.L.s so it was getting very hard subjects for her and Harry. Severus was in the living room with Tiffany helping her with her homework for school it was DADA and she was not so sure of how the subject is treated at all. For this new term it was different because there is a new teacher. Harry came in the room and found Tiffany and their dad helping Tiffany with her homework. Severus was looking at his children and something came to him and wonder if Harry did his homework.

"Harry did you do your homework" said Severus with a question face.

"Yes dad I did my homework it is done" said Harry

"Harry don't lie to dad okay I try playing that card when I was in my third year" said Tiffany.

"Tiffany sure did play that card her third year I remember that very well" said Severus to his children.

So Harry and Tiffany where getting ready for bed that night and Severus is talking to Remus Lupin of Harry and Tiffany. During the next outing Tiffany and Harry are getting there school supplies for the next school year. Tiffany was talking to her friends and she was made perfect for the Slytherin house for the next three years. So during the outing Harry saw his Aunt and Uncle and cousin and it was Tiffany first time see them.

"Harry who are those people that you are looking at?" said Tiffany

"Tiffany that is our Aunt, Uncle, and cousin the ones that I lived with after mom died" said Harry.

"Harry let's get back to dad before he has a fit that we left his side" said Tiffany.

So Tiffany and Harry went back to their father before he find out that they was gone. Severus was talking to a friend and notice that his children disappear on him. The kids got back to their father and Severus saw his children running back to him. When they got back Severus was angry in his face and the children was now in deep trouble now. When they got home from getting there school supplies Severus was pointing to his children to go and put away there things from there outing and school supplies.

"Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape come down here please" said Severus

"Coming, dad Ill be down there soon" said Tiffany.

"Tiffany why did you and Harry ran off and I told you not ran off on me you or Harry could have been kidnapped by someone it will worried me" said Severus in his angry voice.

"Dad that was Harry he need me to go with him to get something and it was not that bad at all" said Tiffany very loud.

"I don't care TIFFANY ANN-LILY SNAPE you know better than that you are the eldest child of mine I don't want my youngest disappear on me" angrily Severus to his daughter.

"Dad you always baby me I'm fifth teen years old and I'm almost an adult SO STOP BABY ME!" yelling Tiffany as she storms off to the other room.

As Tiffany left the room Severus taught that he was a little bit to hush on his daughter. Harry on the other hand was listen to the conversation of him and Tiffany arguing about the little adventure. Harry was eavesdropping to the conversations of Tiffany and his dad so Severus seen Harry but he ran after his sister trying to calm down his sister.

Tiffany is in room crying because her dad had yelled at her because she didn't kept her brother save. There is a knock on her door but she don't want to answer it so she just ignore it. Harry knocks on his sister door but there is no answer so he went and tell his dad that Tiffany is not answer her door at all. So Severus went to Tiffany's room and knock at her door she answer it and she came face-to-face with her father.

"Tiffany sweetie why did you not answer your door when Harry knock" said Severus.

"Dad, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now okay" said Tiffany beginning all sad.

"Tiffany what is the matter with you I never seen this behavior from you ever" yelled Severus.

"Dad, THE reason why is because you treated me like I am four years old that is why" said Tiffany very angry.

Severus was very sad that his daughter just told him that he was treating her like four years old because he very over protective of his she is the first born of the Snape of Severus and Lily. Tiffany is now crying because she told her dad the truth of how she felt.

The new school year came and Harry and Tiffany have to stay inside all year because of Sirius Black escape from Azkaban. So there is dementor's posted to the grounds for the whole year. Severus kept a good eye on his two children because of Sirius Black. So throughout the year Severus saw Tiffany talking to her friends and she was telling them that she can't go into Hogsmeade until Sirius Black has been captured.

It was during Christmas time again The Snape children is inside the school because of the dementor's for guarding the school for their safety. So during the time past they would played wizard chess and Tiffany will beat Harry in every single game. Christmas Day was spent at the castle this year because their father have to stay at the school this year for the holidays.

The end of the year have come in again all of the students are very busy with exams coming up and all of the students are studying there buts off. Harry have finished his exams and he went out of the castle and went to the shrieking Shake and there was Sirius Black and his father they was arguing because Harry is Sirius Black godson and Severus didn't like it that Lily did that. Harry and Hermione went back in time and release Buckbeak and Hermione and Harry was back in there correct time and Harry godfather got him a Firebolt for his broom because broke.


	8. Chapter 7 Goblet of Fire

**Hey everybody thunderpotter here sorry that i haven't update since November but Im back ill try and get the next chapter up.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Goblet of Fire year four and year six

The Snape's family is getting ready for another school year. This year is the Quidditch world cup this year with the Weasley family. Severus and Tiffany was arguing again of something stupid that she did and she can't go to the Quidditch world cup with the Weasley because of what she did. Tiffany is so mad at her dad because she can't go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry went to the world cup and Tiffany stay home with her dad. Tiffany was working on her summer homework and her father came in her room and she was on her bed doing her homework Severus sat on her bed.

"Tiffany, do you know why I didn't want go to the world cup with Harry" said Severus.

"Dad, I know that I am your baby girl but there is something you want to tell me dad" said Tiffany

"Tiffany this year it's gonna be a little crazy because this year is the Triwizard Tourment this year I just have a feeling that the dark lord have return" said Severus.

"Dad I already knew that Godfather Dumbledore told me that at Harry first year" said Tiffany.

"What! Why did you not told me that before Tiffany Ann-Lily Snape" said Severus.

"Dad you told me that before I'll told you anything from the beginning to the end" said Tiffany.

"Tiffany, why so I'll be worry about Harry this if Voldemort comes back then you will be in danger I just don't want to lose my children because of the dark lord" said Severus being sad.

"Dad let be cool with you okay I know that the Dark Lord scares you but you were a spy for Professor Dumbledore and I was not there when the memory charm was cast" said Tiffany with a strong words for her father.

Severus gave Tiffany a strong hug because she said the nicest thing to her father. Tiffany felt the loved she always have with her father because she is daddy girl after all. When Harry is gone Tiffany and Severus have "the talk" of her. Tiffany understand when her parents had it Tiffany came first then Harry two years later. Severus seen the look on his daughter face "what" look of how her parents are. Harry came back from the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family and he have so much fun, but the Dark Mark show up at the end Severus was so furious about what happened at the cup.

The Snape family is getting ready for a new school year and they are going to Diagon Alley to get their schools supplies for the new school year. Harry band Tiffany seen their friends and say hello to them when they got their school supplies their father is waiting for them to go home. When they got home Severus and Tiffany need to talk about this year because of the Triwizard Tournament. Severus is getting ready to go to Hogwarts with his children it's the last day of August so they are going a day early.

Severus and Tiffany was arguing about the school year and her hanging around with the Weasley Twins. Once they was at Hogwarts Severus told his children that he has meetings all day. So Tiffany and Harry is all by their self until the other students so up. Tiffany was reading a book in her room and Harry came in and talk to his sister. Harry was just ready for his sister to look up at him so he clear his throat. Tiffany look up at her baby brother.

"Yes Harry" said Tiffany.

"Tiffany can you tell me about mom since well mom gone and dad don't talk about mom as much" said Harry.

"Harry, the thing is about mom is that I only knew her for three years and well my memory serve me correctly that she is amazing woman and so sweet and kind" said Tiffany.

"Oh mom must be the nicest woman ever" said Harry.

"Yes Harry she is" said Tiffany.

So at that time Tiffany and Harry talk about their mother. Their father walk in and seen his children talking about Lily. He clear his throat and his children turn around and seen their father standing at the door. He told time that the train has come and it was time to go into the school uniforms for the Welcoming Feast.

Harry seen Hermione and Ron at the Great Hall entrance and Tiffany came over to Harry's friends and she pointed with her finger out from the window and she seen a flying carriage and a ship. Tiffany just thought that these must be the ones that are doing the Triwizard Tournament. Tiffany and her brother are getting into the Great Hall and go to their correct tables.

When Professor Dumbledore stood up he said the castle won't be there home this year but to other special guest as well for this year. So at this time the schools from the ladies Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and from the north Drumstrang. Professor Dumbledore told Hogwarts students to stand to sing the school song for the guest. When the students was eating Professor Dumbledore stand up and talk about the Triwizard Tournament.

Each school just has three champions select next the Goblet start the fire again Harry name came out of the cup Severus and Tiffany have a questionable face and Tiffany look up at the Head table same thing as Harry did. Hermione told Harry to move up the front of the hall. Professor Dumbledore and his father and sister went after Harry. Professor Snape said no that Harry is not going to complete and Tiffany even agree with her father it's too dangerous for a fourteen year old to complete the Tournament.

Barty Crouch Sr. said it is a bounding magical contract and he must complete in the Tournament. So Harry friends didn't want to talk to Harry anymore because of the Cup. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger is not talking to Harry anymore for the same reason. Tiffany Harry's older sister seen this because his friends are so mean to him so Tiffany talk to every one of his friends and they are not listen to a Slytherin. Tiffany went to her father and told him that she try to talk to Harry's friends but not listen to her.

So Severus went and talk to Minerva McGonagall about the Gryffindor was begin mean to Harry about the Triwizard Tournament and his friends are really beginning mean to Harry. When the first task came Severus could not help his son at all. It was the first task day and Harry was in the tent with the other three champions and Professor Dumbledore was talking to the champions. Harry was the last one to be call for the dragon. His father was scared same thing as his sister battle the dragon. Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate of Harry's first clue.

During the time of Christmas the Students of Years 4-7 are allowed to stay for Christmas for the Yule Ball that Hogwarts is hosting this year. So Harry and his friends was in the library talking about the Second Task. The Second Task was about to start and Harry seen his sister and ask if she seen Hermione or Ron and Tiffany told Harry no she have not seen them at all. The Second Task Start and his father and sister was worried that something bad would happened. . In the water Harry is swimming and he saw Ron and Hermione which he safe Ron and Victor Krum save Hermione and Harry place in second place.

Harry is walking with his and Hagrid but Tiffany is with her father in his potion store. Tiffany notice that some supplies are missing. So she told her father and suspect that was Harry and his friends was walking to his father office. Severus Snape was very angry at his son for steal but he told him it was not him at all. The next day was the Third Task and Harry had no classes for that day.

The Third Task is starting and they was in the maze Cedric Diggory was at the cup with Harry and it transport them to a graveyard. Voldemort came back to life and Severus and Tiffany felt on their arm that the mark is burn on the arm. Harry and Voldemort duel and Harry escape with Cedric Diggory ( Cedric does not die in this story.) with the cup and back to Hogwarts. The Snape Family is not safe because Voldemort is back and everybody is mad at Harry.


End file.
